Father's Day
by Madi Starlight
Summary: It's Father's Day in the galaxy. The Jedi don't celebrate it: they have no reason to. Yet a young Anakin Skywalker still feels like honoring his master somehow. However, he runs into some problems along the way. Will he still be able to figure something out? [Uploaded to my Wattpad account, but not everyone has one and I figured this one was worth sharing here.]
1. Father's Day

"It's Father's Day."

16 year old Anakin Skywalker lay on his sleep couch, staring at the ceiling. He never had a father. For a time he never questioned why. When he finally did his mother had no answers.

"You don't have a father, Ani."

Back then he was too young to understand. He just accepted it. Thought maybe the man had walked out and left his mother behind. Or maybe they were both enslaved together. It was very likely that he was sold to someone else along the way before he was born, never to be heard from again.

That wasn't the case. It didn't sink in until he was older. I don't _have_ a father. There was no name to be found. The man simply didn't exist. Later on as he became a Padawan Learner he tried to explain it Obi-Wan, but is was Obi-Wan who explained it to him.  
"You never could have had a father, Anakin. You were conceived by the very Force itself."  
That's why everyone thought he was this so-called "Chosen One".

So did that mean the Force was his father? It was too strange to think about. To be a father, you had to father a child. You also had to raise it. He wasn't raised by the Force. He wasn't raised by anyone else besides his mother. It had never bothered him this much before. _I never needed one before and I don't need one now. I'm here to be a Jedi, not to question my existence._

So he stopped thinking about it, at least for a time. At least up until the past two weeks. He'd never heard of father's day until he came here. The Jedi didn't celebrate it. They celebrated few holidays. It was a few years before he really knew about it. He was 13 and he was on a training mission. They ran into some civilians and a woman asked him if he was vacationing with his father for Father's Day.

_That's stupid._ He had thought. But the questions pressed at him. In the end, he admitted to the woman that he was a Jedi and that he didn't know what the holiday was about.  
"Oh," She seemed surprised and a little embarrassed by the way her purple complexion turned a shade deeper. "Well it's a day life forms celebrate their fathers and fathers everywhere for all the hard work they do."  
He wasn't sure what to think about it. It occurred to him that there was a mother's day as well and he felt bad for never knowing about it until he was no longer with his mother.

Right then though, he told her curtly that it didn't matter to him because he didn't have a father. She asked him why not.

"Who was that man with you earlier?"

"My master. He's training me here."

"Isn't he like your father?"

The thought puzzled him. He'd never had anyone vaguely close to a father. And he wasn't exactly adopted by Obi-Wan.  
He had stammered, struggling over an answer.  
The woman continued kindly in explanation as her husband came over.

"A father is someone who raises, nurtures, cares for, and protects someone and helps them grow up to be the best person they can be."

The couple walked away, Anakin returned to his master, they completed the training mission and went home.

It took him a while to get it but eventually he did. You didn't have to be related to someone to call them family. Well, he had known that. But that time it struck him in a different way. The Jedi may have had their rules about attachment, but they were a family: with father figures, mother figures, brothers, sisters, the interesting extended family...Everything. He knew well what Qui-Gon had meant to his master. He was reminded of it every day. It was the only reason he was being trained at all. Obi-Wan loved his master and wanted to fulfill his dying wish.

However, _because_ he knew that, it created friction between them for some time. The past few years of his training had been the most difficult. He finally deduced that Obi-Wan didn't _care._ He was trying too hard to be the perfect master who followed the guidebook and wasn't willing to bond with him and figure out how to be the master that _Anakin_ needed. So he closed himself up, did what he was told because he had to. Mostly he tried to figure things out by himself. Not that he figured he could. If something went wrong he blamed his master for not being precise.

Anything the man told him wasn't relevant to _him._ Lectures. So many lectures. He hated them and tried not to show resentment when they were given. Sometimes, he would do things to try to show his master that he could be a good student, just to see if his master was proud of him. It only brought lessons on pride, being audacious, and being arrogant. Never once did he ever tell him he was proud of anything Anakin did. Subtle complements were given. He surmised that it was because his master didn't want him developing hubris, even if he probably was proud of him. But his master never _said_ it. So to him, it was like he wasn't at all.

Things had started to change though. He was beginning to see from his master's point of view and as a result they were becoming closer. Now more then ever he was beginning to see the truth of the underlying statement he'd heard years ago: Obi-Wan was the closest thing he had to a father. Despite any reluctance, and even though Anakin didn't always understand his master, he knew that he had been wrong. Obi-Wan cared _immensely._ It's what so often held him back. As frustrating as it was, it was true. He was trying his best -or what he thought to be the best- to be good to his Padawan. And he deserved to be honored for doing so.

It never occurred to him to actually _do_ anything before. Frankly, he forgot about Father's Day all over again until the HoloNet started running advertisements for it. _Is it even appropriate? _He sat up and stretched. _I'm thinking too much about this._ No appreciation would be given by merely sitting and thinking. But he didn't know what to do. _I'm probably the only Jedi in the entire Order worried about today._ Over the course of the week, he'd tried to figure out what average civilians did for the holiday. They did a _lot_...and nothing he had time (or the courage) to do.

Letting out a heavy sigh, he stood and straightened his white tunic. Time to evade training for the next few hours and plan something adequate.


	2. Interruptions

_That boy. Where the blue blazes is he?_

Anakin. Expert at evading his studies. Master of excuses. Professional at pushing the limits of his master's patience.

Obi-Wan Kenobi grew tired of it.

Heaving a sigh, he pulled out his comlink once again. Not to contact Anakin. No, he knew better. If the teen didn't want to be found he'd most likely 'accidentally forgot' his comlink in his room. However, that never stopped his more obedient friends from answering every time.

"This is Padawan Thel-Tanis." A girl's voice answered.

"Darra? This is Master Kenobi. I'm looking for Anakin. Is he with you?"

There was a silence on the other line. Obi-Wan smiled. _Found him_.

"Yes, Master." Even on the other line, he could hear the hesitation and reluctance in her voice. "But I'm helping him with something very important."

Ah, yes. The cover story. "I see. Unfortunately I'll have to interrupt you. Tell him to meet me at once. I'll be waiting in the Room of the Thousand Fountains."

A pause. "Of course, Master Kenobi. I apologize for the trouble."

There was a click as the communications ended. He made his way to the room, half expecting his apprentice to tarry once more.

Much to his utter surprise, there stood the boy in front of one of the waterfalls, fiddling with his tunic, eyes darting nervously about the room.

"Well hello there." Obi-Wan greeted, raising a strict brow.

"I'm sorry, Master. I had to-"

He held up a hand to stop him, not in the mood for excuses.

"Never mind that. Don't pretend I don't know what you're doing."

The boy didn't flinch, didn't pale. "What am I doing?"

"You're avoiding your studies. This has been going on far too long. The day is half over and you still have to work on your Jar-Kai form."

"I'm aware, Master."

This was when it became frustrated. His apprentice wasn't sorry at all. In fact, he was sure there was some amount of pleasure to it. _Why must I deal with him, Qui-Gon? Why can't you be here_?

He must have made the thought too obvious as Anakin lowered his gaze.

"I'm sorry, Master. Believe me. I'm working on something and I needed the extra time. It's important to me."

Obi-Wan folded his arms. "And what of your friends? Do they not have their own studies?"

"Darra's done with hers for today. You know her, Master. She's good with things like that. She only promised to help me for a little while because her Master needed her elsewhere."

"_I _need you elsewhere, Anakin."

The boy's gaze faltered further as he remained in silence.

"When are you going to realize that your actions affect others around you? What happens when one day when you're on a mission you make a mistake -which could have been easily corrected- and others get hurt. I won't be there to help you. Don't you see, that-"

"I _know,_ Master." There was pain in his voice this time. _No, he doesn't know._ _And this happens so often...when will he learn? _This is when it became hard for Obi-Wan. Though, they'd had this conversation before. Anakin didn't need another lecture. He wouldn't listen anyway. The boy simply didn't _care_. In a way, that stung. Though he wouldn't allow it to affect him. There was nothing left to be said. Only actions to be done.

"I hope you realize that I'm not going to let you out of my sight the rest of the day."

He shifted, almost appearing to clench his teeth, and looked at another fountain. "Yes, Master."

_There. That's done_. "Very well. Come along. We have work to do."

His apprentice went along, in front of him, not behind him. Lest he try to slip away again. And there it was, a sense of irritation and disappointment. Anakin had too much creativity sometimes; too many dreams. It distracted him.

_He'll learn someday. Oh, Master, what am I going to do with him?_

**[Author's Notes: This was actually painful for me to write. These two. I have a lot of feelings about these two. It's very heavily influenced by Jude Watson's **_**Jedi Quest**_** series. If any of you have read it, you might have caught a reference. You all **_**should**_** read it.**

**I should probably note for those of you who don't know, Darra Thel-Tanis is _not_ my original character. She was created by Jude Watson and all rights to her for that. ****Here's a little background on the character: Darra is a human female with ginger-red hair, rust colored eyes. She is 16 in this story, the same age as Anakin. Her master is Jedi Knight Soara Antanna, who is known for being one of the greatest Jedi swordsmen (er, women...) in the Order.****]**


	3. Plotting

_He's so uptight. _Anakin thought, face hidden behind a holobook, not really reading it. Across from him sat his master, eyeing him.

"I can sense what you're thinking. Keep reading. You have to be able to recite all the Chancellors of the-"

"Yes, Master."

It was hardly without a grumble. Inside he could sense Obi-Wan's irritation as he opened his mouth to speak. Anakin braced himself for another repriminding. However, there was only silence and Obi-Wan returned to his own holobook. With some relief, the apprentice returned to his. There was no escaping his master now. At least not until he finished his daily studies and duties. Which, if he was to be properly punished...might go over into the following day.

Here he was trying to plan something and there was his master, ruining everything as usual. Thank the Force he had friends. And today one was all too eager to help him out. He suppressed a smile at the thought. His friend Darra had only been with him for a few minutes earlier, contrary to what his master thought. It was better that way. In the end, Obi-Wan was going to hate it and of course it would ensue another scolding just because Anakin had even _thought _of it. But, it had to be done.

_Don't worry, Master. I'll surprise you one way or another._

He'd asked her for a favor: an unbelievable favor, or more an unbelievably _sweet _favor.

"I'm trying to do something for my master for Father's Day. Can you help?"

Astounded didn't cover it. Darra Thel-Tanis wasn't sure there was a word that could quite describe her shock. It was so unlike Anakin, and then she realized it was unlike him _not _to do anything. That's who he was. Unbelievably loyal and caring. Another friend of hers would call it a dangerous weakness. To her it was only sweet.

She'd agreed in a heartbeat.

Besides, in a way she felt she owed it to him. Anakin had done more for her than she could ever repay. _It's what best friends do._

So now she was on a mission. Brushing her ginger colored hair away from her face, she pulled her cloak closer around her. It was a cold day on Coruscant, as it usually was. Besides, it gave her better cover. She blended in with the crowds as they scurried around about their business.

A sweet shop not far from the Temple was busier than usual. _For the holiday_, she assumed. For a moment she contemplated trying to find another place. _I don't have time I suppose._ She slipped in relatively easy, due to her small frame. She knew the place well, as did most of her friends. It was common practice to slip a few creds to one of them and make trips for candy. More often than not, it was Anakin making the runs. The thought made her giggle as she stood on her toes to reach a shelf. As a result, a box of sweet sand cookies was knocked off and reflexively caught. _Well that works. _Next on the list to find: tarine tea, Master Kenobi's favorite. Then after everything was gathered and bought, back to the Temple to get the items to Anakin.

A part of her wondered if it would work out as planned. She knew well that they had a way of taking things the wrong way or misunderstanding each other. _Those two... _The Force had a funny way of putting people together. _Someday they'll be inseparable. _For as long as she'd known the two, she could tell. Smiling, she continued to shop, soon to be on her way back.

**[This one was shorter, sorry. I felt like writing from Darra's perspective...]**


	4. Suspicion

"Anakin, focus!" There was a loud crash as two lightsabers slammed together. Obi-Wan stood against his Padawan in the training hall now. Studying holobooks wasn't getting them anywhere. Anakin's head was just somewhere _else_ today and it was draining trying to figure out _where_. Truly, his apprentice had a gift for concealing plots. Although, he was really no good at concealing the fact that he was hiding _something,_ he certainly made it difficult to figure out what the something was.

For example, he couldn't help but notice Anakin's eyes darting continuously back and forth between his studies and his holopad...as if he was expecting to see something. Eventually it _did_ blink with a notification letting him know there was an impending message. At that point, Anakin _yawned,_ didn't check, continued to ignore it until it got on Obi-Wan's nerves and he demanded that he turn it off. It didn't even seen to phase the Padawan. He has simply shrugged and complied without so much as checking the message.

_He's playing me._

Meanwhile, Anakin had said nothing to his master's command to focus. But there was certainly a change in mood. He was getting aggressive. That was bad. "Calm down. Don't let your anger channel into your dueling. Remember, you're learning these techniques for defense and the protection of others, not to win a fight." The boy smirked, bringing his lightsaber up again to strike. "But master, what if winning a fight is the difference between saving someone and letting them die?"

"Then do it with _caution_ and the knowledge that that outcome lays in your hands. You cannot win by letting your aggression get the better of you. It will make you sloppy, prone to mistakes. Clear your mind."

"Focus. I know."

He sidestepped another move and parried another. The other had gotten better, but not nearly enough to best his master. _Nearly... He's not even close. _However, it was evident that he was focused now. For the next few minutes he actually seemed dedicated, much to the pleasure of his master.

The duel went on, ending with Anakin on the floor. The boy slammed his hand on the floor in defeat. His master sighed. "That was better. See? You nearly won by letting go of your distractions. If you would have held on to that focus, you might have won completely. Though, do not take pride in gaining the upper hand. The moment you do, you give your opponent the battle. That is what happened here, and that is why you failed. Now, go drink something and be back. We will continue this." The apprentice complied, rising with a scowl and trudged off the training mat.

Obi-Wan ran a hand across his forehead, clearing small beads of sweat. Maybe this day wouldn't end so terribly after all. He turned his attention back to his apprentice who was chugging down water and trying to catch his breath. At it, he could not suppress a smile, remembering full well the days when _he _was the defeated Padawan Learner with Qui-Gon Jinn the triumphant master. He missed it. It made him wonder if he was doing things right with Anakin, if his own master would have been proud of the way he was doing things. _You'd be proud of him. _Or he hoped he would be. All the man knew was that he was incandescently proud of his apprentice...and that he couldn't tell him. Not yet. _Not while he's still learning. _It would go to his head too quickly. Correction: it _had _gone to his head already. It's made him cocky.

The thoughts were torn from him as he noticed Anakin finally checking his message. A smile came slowly onto Anakin's face in a way that made Obi-Wan's eyebrows twitch. There was something bright in it, something excited, something so...sincere. Of all the smiles Anakin had given he'd never seen this one before. It made him uneasy.

He continued watching as Anakin fingered something into the 'pad, put it away, took another drink of water, and came back to the mat. Just like that, the expression was gone as if he hadn't read anything. Even if it was gone, the emotion was still there in the Force, albeit slightly concealed...but it was the one thing Anakin was still working on concealing: his emotion. There was more to it now. Something like nerves. When was the last time his apprentice was nervous?

It confirmed his thoughts from the morning before. Anakin had been different all week. Distant. Dazed. Distracted. _Something _was going on in his apprentice and Jedi Knight Kenobi was not about to let it slip by underneath his nose.

"Shall we continue, Master?"

_I'll let him think he's winning this game._

"After you, my Padawan."

**[I get so mad at Obi-Wan while I'm writing for him. I end up laughing. He really does love Anakin. It takes them a while though to get to that "best friends/brothers" relationship. They'll get there...]**


	5. Coming Together

Anakin looked anxiously at the chrono at the top of the training hall. 16:00, 4 in the evening, Coruscant Standard Time. Or at least that's what he could make out from his position, upside down, balancing on one hand. Evening was approaching fast. And here he was, trapped. _Poodoo._ It was getting more and more difficult to go along with it. All he had to do was continue listening...

Obi-Wan seemed to look at the chrono as well, except with disappointment. It would be time for the evening meal soon. The perfect escape. That is, unless his master decided to further drill him and by making him eat much later than usual. He'd have to speak up before then, but he had to time it right. If he spoke too soon, _then _Obi-Wan would get the idea and he'd be going to bed muscles aching and stomach growling.

"Anakin."

It almost startled him. His eyes popped open and he sprang to a standing position, eyebrows raised in acknowledgment. The man sighed. "Go take a sanisteam, change into a clean tunic, and meet me back in front of the mess hall for the evening meal. You have 30 standard minutes."

For a split-second it was like the sun had shown through the rain, pouring down on Anakin's face, but it was quickly concealed. He gave a grateful and respectful bow in submission along with a "Yes, Master" and tried not to race from the training hall.

The moment he was out, he had his comlink in hand and was already punching in Darra's com channel. "I'm free. Where are you?"

_"Medbady."_

He froze in his tracks. "What? A-are you okay?"

_"I got hit by a speeder running your errands. No, of course I'm fine, silly! I'm visiting my master's friend. Where do you want me to meet you?"_

She was laughing. Relief flooded him. The last thing he needed was to responsible if anything happened to her or any of his friends. It would kill him. Though, now he was embarrassed for falling for it.

"Good one. And yeah, I got sent to my room. Just meet me by my dorm."

_"Got it."_

He clicked the comlink off and hurried to the nearest turbolift. A half hour. It would have to be enough time.

When he arrived his friend had no arrived, so he quickly changed and tossed his sweaty tunic into a laundry chute. Minutes later, the girl came striding confidently down the hall and waved brightly at him. He smiled, equally bright and nodded.

"Here you go, Mister Master-mind," She said, holding out a plasto shopping bag full of items. "You wouldn't believe how crazy the streets are right now." Taking the bag, he briefly scanned the items before fishing a few cred coins out of his pocket to hand her. "Sorry about that. I was going to go but I couldn't avoid my master. You can buy yourself some-"

"Already did." She grinned and handed him a few pieces of figda. "That's all you get. The rest are Tru's. They're his-"

"His favorite. I know."

They both laughed and he proceeded to give her a quick hug. "Thank you so much. You're the best. I owe you one." She only shrugged and replied, "One day we'll get even."

Another laugh, then she quieted. "I know you don't always get along, but sometimes the best gift you could give someone is respect and an ear to listen." Her voice was soft, as if she was afraid of his reaction. For along moment he didn't reply as the truth of it sank in. "...I know. Thank you. May the Force be with you."

She gave her comment in reply and left him to finish his tasks. He locked the door behind him and placed the items carefully into a bag that he slung over his shoulder, then he left the dorm towards the Refreshers to rinse off. Finally, he could start to spring his plan into action.

**[Okay, to be honest, I don't know what figda compares to in the real world. I know that it's a candy. I used to think it was Star Wars' version of chocolate, but evidently chocolate does exist in the Star Wars galaxy. So...It's just a candy and I know it's one of Anakin's favorites.**

**Tru Veld: Anakin's other best friend, Teevan male, 16. He is a canon character, and not mine. I doubt he'll be mentioned otherwise in this story, so that's really all you need to know.**

**Definition: Plasto -cheap plastic**

**As for the story, I'm glad it's actually moving along! =) Sorry this one was painstakingly short.]**


	6. An Awkward Interpretation

Obi-Wan had gotten halfway to the mess hall when he decided he didn't want to wait around for Anakin to win his little game. If you knew there was a trap approaching, it was better to spring it early, ready, and prepared rather than later when you'd least expect it. With a sigh, he turned back towards the Padawan's dormitory.

What he saw there made his eyebrows twitch again. Anakin was speaking to another student in front of his room, smiling that same uncanny smile from earlier. A peel of girlish laughter echoed down the hall, emitting from the student his apprentice was speaking to. Padawan Thel-Tanis. It has to be her. Who else could make Anakin smile to brightly? So sincerely? Much to his master's horror, the boy _hugged _his fellow student. She laughed again, this time quieter. Then their speech got quieter altogether. It made Obi-Wan uneasy. Things were worse than he'd thought.

Not bothering to be caught investigating, he made his way to the mess hall once more. All the while, he was contemplating how to bring it up to his apprentice. It wouldn't be a happy conversation. The thought of it made him sick. For some reason it brought up more painful memories of the same talk his own master had given him. _I was older. He's still so young. So careless._

He didn't realize how deep in thought he'd gotten until suddenly he realized he'd nearly collided with another Jedi. "Pardon me." He said, holding up a hand in apology, then found himself blinking at a set of brilliant blue eyes.

"Sorry, Master." The boy had an equally apologetic look on his face, as if it had been _his_ fault.

Obi-Wan swallowed. This was going to be difficult. Extremely difficult.

"Come." Was all he said before taking hold of Anakin's shoulder to guide him. Confusion was ridden in his face, having no idea what mood his master was in. Something came over him telling him not to question him...yet. So he remained silent.

When they had reached a quieter part of the Temple, they finally slowed and Anakin couldn't take it any longer. "Master, where are we going?"

"Nowhere."

The boy frowned, confused as ever. Then it melted into something of disturbance, as if to say I'm-still-in-trouble-aren't-I? To which his master said nothing, only slowed his walk. After another while, he could sense him becoming anxious and finally spoke up again.

"Master, whatever you're going to say, just say it." It was said with some nerves, but mostly irritation. _As usual. __I suppose it's now or never. _

"Anakin, I'm disappointed in you."

The padawan stopped, tensing. Automatically Obi-Wan knew he'd struck a nerve. Taking a deep breath, he attempted to focus his energy on remaining calm through it, regardless of whatever his apprentice might say. _Force help me now._

"It had come to my realization that you were overly distracted this past week and a half...or more so than usual. I now understand why."

Anakin paled, blinked, said nothing, then recovered. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Oh, honestly. Did you really expect to conceal so much deception? I know for a fact what you've been up to and I want you to comprehend that it is not the Jedi way! I don't care what you feel. It can't be that way. With anybody. We cannot be who we are and have such attachments. It's impossible. Now, I know this is difficult for you to understand, but...It was difficult for me to learn as well. If I learned that, then I have faith that you can too. In fact, the sooner the better. Do you understand?"

There was a long and painful silence. His apprentice had turned his attention to a pillar and was still staring at it. The longer neither of them spoke, the more excruciating it became for him. He was about to demand a response from the padawan when abruptly he turned about to face him,_  
_

"You're wrong, Master."

Obi-Wan gaped. "What?"

"You are _wrong_."

"Anakin-"

"You're wrong!" He shouted, his voice dropping to a dangerous tone. "You think you know me so well but you don't! You always assume the worst and-"

"Anakin! You know your _place_, Padawan."

They had stepped closer, never losing their furious gazes. That's when Obi-Wan saw it, the tear-streaked cheeks of a teenage boy who just wanted to be loved. It broke his heart. "Return to your quarters. We will continue this discussion after you've meditated."

The boy retreated back, lowering his head in submission. "Master..."

"_Now_."

"I'm need to do something first."

He gritted his teeth, wondering how he had the tenacity to show such defiance at a time like this. "I gave you strict orders."

"And I will follow. But I need you to come with me. To meditate. Please, Master."

_Please. _So he was still up to something. It was in_furiating_. "For the love of the Force, will you-"

"I need to do this. If only once. I promise, I won't ever do it again if it will ease your conscience. But _blast it, _Master. For once in your life, stop being so _s__tubborn _and _listen _to me."

The last sentence sounded like something Qui-Gon would say. Without realizing it, he nodded in concession. His Padawan sighed and began to lead a once again very quiet walk.

**[Definition: _Flimsi_, Star Wars equivalent of paper...real paper that you write with ink on.**

**_Refresher_, a bathroom**

**_Sanisteam_, a shower**

**_Turbolift_, an elevator**

**This was actually my favorite chapter to write. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.]**


	7. To the Victor

_He thinks I formed an attachment to_ Darra _for stars sake_. Anakin stormed forward towards the exit to the Jedi Temple, his master following closely behind. They strode in silence, for he was too hurt to speak. _Why_ _do I even try with him?_ He was walking by memory, succumbed to his thoughts. A strand of the Force probed the back of his mind and was recognized as his master's mental touch. A question formed within it. Where were they going? Anakin didn't reply at first -didn't want to. Then it occurred to him that he'd never be able to get out of the Jedi Temple without saying anything. After another moment of thought, he took a breath.

"I do better when I'm out of the Temple."

There was a pang of frustration from his master, one he'd already been expecting. If he didn't speak fast, he'd be confined to his quarters another week.  
"All due respect, Master, but I think we could both use some fresh air."

The silence that followed told him that he'd begrudgingly agreed and was going along with it for one reason or another. It was relieving, but not completely. There were endless warnings that his plans weren't going to work out. There also wasn't any way that he was about to let it stop him.

When they reached the city, he called for an airtaxi and gave the driver a flimsi note with coördinates on it. Obi-Wan frowned and protested but his Padawan -who wasn't about to let an argument ensue- yanked him in regardless of protests.

He was scolded at the entire way, being reminded of a tenant in the Jedi Code about honoring your master, how he'd been breaking it all day, and how embarrassed he was about him. The driver remained awkwardly silent, as did Anakin. It was probably the most humiliating thing that week, but he held his tongue and bowed his head in submission until the airtaxi slowed to a stop. In a way, he was glad that his master had paid no attention to where they were headed. It added to the element of surprise.

Only when they got out did Obi-Wan realize what district of the planet they were in. Before he could say anything, Anakin had disappeared into the crowd. He found a street vendor and by the time he was discovered, he was already off to another place.

At this point the sun had set, leaving only streaks of purple and blue left in the sky. This district was nicer than others. More elite shopping centers and exquisite restaurants were at every corner, along with Coruscant's botanical gardens: one of the few places you could still find green on the planet, albeit all inside a building. Musicians played lively music all around, creating a more peaceful environment than most on the planet and somehow warming the now cooler air.

"Anakin, why-"

"Master, please..."

"_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._" Obi-Wan quoted. "I should know where you're headed."

Anakin furtively made a face. "I get it. You don't trust me. You think this is all a distraction, me trying to get out of being punished." He felt his master, baffled and speechless. Of course, he paid it no mind. After all, they'd just arrived. Anakin pushed the door open, paid a small fee and walked in, leaving his master standing in shock outside.

By the time his master finally entered, Anakin had finished setting up. There on a bench inside the botanical gardens were two steaming mugs of tea and a box of sweet sand cookies. Before the man could say anything, he was promptly handed a durasteel mug of tea.

"What is the meaning of this?" Obi-Wan asked, still angry.

_Stang. Here it comes._ "Do you know what today is, Master?"

He was given a scowl in irritation, as if to say Like-it's-important_. _"What?". To which the Padawan retreated back to the bench, tensing in embarrassment. "I ...it's an occasion. I know I've never done it before. I didn't think I had to, or that I had a reason to. But," He shrugged, "I guess I probably should have sooner. "

"I'm sorry, I don't understand."

Anakin laughed. "I figured that. You never do. Let me try to put it simply." By now he was smiling as a result of being overwhelmingly nervous. "Look around, Master, what do you see?"

The man looked around the room, eyebrow raised. "Plant life, life itself."

"No, focus on the people here."

"Is this why you brought me here? To find some criminal?"

"Just. _Look._"

"I see people. Children with their parents."

"Which parent."

"Anakin-"

"_Master_."

"I see mostly fathers."

"That's not strange?"

"Blast in, Anakin. Tell me what you're getting at or I'll-"

"It's Father's Day."

_Finally. Got the words out. _Anakin sighed, sitting on the bench and the box of cookies in his hand, trying to watch his master's face. Most of the expression there was confusion and then slowly, _slowly _came a small gasp in realization. "It's..." He trailed off, looked about the room again, then back at the items. His padawan tossed up the box of cookies and grinned. "I know you hate sweets but even Master Kenobi has his favorites, doesn't he?" The man was _dumbfounded_. If that even covered it. Eventually he sat down and could do nothing else but sip his tea...to which he immediately recognized the flavor and gave his apprentice a quizzical look.

"This is-"

"Tarine. I know. Darra helped with that, since, you know, I was grounded all day. _Not _that I had a problem with that. You had your right to be suspicious. I just...I asked around and usually you're not supposed to tell."

His master was quiet for a few moments and finally took a breath. "I'm not your father. I'm your master. There's a large difference. Why go through the trouble?"

"To be honest, I have _no _idea. You're a difficult man to follow." He breathed, but smiled at the end. "I also know that I'm not always the _easiest_ student to train. Frankly, you're the closest thing I've ever had to a father and like any life form, that should be honored because it's not an easy job."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and when he opened them he was looking away, shaking his head. "I..." There was a small chuckle in bewilderment. "I misjudged you and for that I apologize."

"It's okay. It's not like I really listened anyway."

"Don't make me scold you."

They both laughed. It ended up being one of the few times they actually spent time and talked. Both realized that they had a lot to learn about the other. The following years it became more and more difficult to recognize the holiday, but Anakin always found time to do some gesture or another. By the time the Clone War started, he was a Jedi Knight and there were times when they were on opposite sides of the galaxy. It never stopped him from leaving messages and promising time after the war.

It never came. But the memories remained fresh in Obi-Wan's mind as long as he lived.

The End.

**[Thank you to all the readers. This is my first completed multi-chapter fic. It's pretty darn short but hey, it's progress right? I'd love to hear your thoughts on it and I hope you enjoyed it.]**


End file.
